Hacker
Hacker is a Tier 3 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is roughly equivalent to the Bomb Squad and SitRep perks from past Call of Duty games. Overview Hacker makes all enemy equipment, Sentry Guns, and SAM Turrets glow bright red. The glow is visible through all surfaces and from any distance. Its Pro version allows the user to booby trap enemy Care Packages, turn enemy killstreaks (i.e. Sentry Gun and SAM Turret) and equipment friendly, and remain undetected by enemy Motion Sensors. It takes three seconds to hack enemy equipment/killstreaks. When hacking an enemy Care Package the player will capture the package normally; in addition, a decoy package will appear in its place. The decoy will appear as a random killstreak reward to the enemy, and as soon as a player attempts to capture the booby trapped care package it will detonate, killing the person who set it off and any other nearby enemies. When hacked, the care package will change color from red to black from the hacker's team's perspective. When a player hacks enemy equipment/killstreaks, that piece of equipment will become friendly to the player and his team, but they will be unable to pick it up and reposition it. When a player hacks a Camera Spike, they will gain control of the camera's feed but they will be unable to toggle between the feed and the mini-map. Pro Challenges *'Destroys' – Destroy 10 equipment or explosives while using Hacker. *'Explosive Kills' – Kill 25 enemies with a Claymore or C4. *'Near Equipment Kills' – Kill 25 enemies within the radius of the player's Jammer or Motion Sensor. Tips *One of Hardened's pro challenges is destroying enemy equipment through a wall; using Hacker this can be easily accomplished. *The Jammer has a larger radius than the Motion Sensor, so may be more useful for completing one of the pro challenges. *The Hacker perk works extremely well in conjunction with Ghost and especially Ghost Pro. There are several reasons for this. First and foremost, Ghost makes it much easier to infiltrate behind "enemy lines" and get to the equipment undetected so that it can be more easily captured. Another reason is because enemy Sentry Guns will not fire on users equipped with Ghost Pro, which is of obvious benefit when trying to approach and capture them. A third reason is that users of Hacker Pro will not appear on enemy Motion Sensors, further enhancing the stealthiness offered by Ghost. A combination of Ghost Pro and Hacker Pro would be similar to Cold-Blooded Pro and Ninja in MW2, making the player invisible to all possible ways of detection aside from the Blackbird or being physically seen or heard. *The kills from the decoy package does not count towards the player's killstreak so if they get a multi-kill they will still have their current killstreak *Booby trapped SAM turret, Care Package, Sentry Gun, Valkyrie Rocket crates count towards getting kills with Care Package challenge. *An easy way to get the '''Near Equipment Kills '''challenge is to play Capture the Flag. Simply camp near the flag and set up the equipment and kill anyone who gets the flag. One should get the challenge in about 5 games or less. *Another way to get Near Equipment Kills is to play Demolition , and on the round you are defending, place a motion sensor near one bomb site. *If the player places a piece of equipment then hacks another user's equipment which is the same as the player's placed, their original equipment will be destroyed. For example, if they place a claymore then hack a claymore their original claymore will explode. *It most expensive perk in game, because the challenges for the pro version requires the character to buy the Jammer and C4 (2000 points each) that added to the 2000 for the perk itself and the 3000 nedeed for the conversion to Pro, make 9000 points. *One way to tell if a Care Package is booby trapped is if anyone tries to take it. Usually, a normal Care Package is taken by the respective player, but is taken by teammates if the player is killed. **Another way is if the player has Hardline Pro. The Care Package cannot be re-shuffled by the player if it was hacked by an enemy. **Another way to tell that a Care Package has been booby trapped is when it is taken. Care Packeges make a distinct sound that tells the owner that it has been stolen by the enemy. Whenever a Care Package is booby trapped, the icon will change, usually to a better killstreak (which is supposed to make it look like the Hacker used Hardline pro but didn't take the killstreak yet). When the sound and the icon change happen at the same time, it means that your Care Package has been stolen by someone with Hacker pro. Video Claymore Highlighted by Hacker.JPG|A Claymore highlighted by Hacker Booby-Trapping an enemy Care Package.JPG|Booby Trapping an enemy Care Package thumb|300px|left|A triple kill with a booby trapped [[Care Package]]